Just Another Killer
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: A songfic featuring fem!dark!Harry, semi-dark!Hermione, and Ron. Song is an Undertale parody of Stronger than You. Character death and disturbingness because Chara.


This is my first songfic.

 _italics_ = Frisk/Hermione's part

 **bold** = Sans/Ron's part

underline= Chara/Harry's part

 **It's a beautiful day outside,**

 **Birds are singing, flowers are blooming,**

 **On days like these, kids like you,**

 **Should be burning in hell.**

Ron was facing down Hecate Potter and her minion.

Knowing next to nothing about the minion.

But ready to fight the people who killed Fred.

 _I didn't know what I got into_

 _Somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to_

 _So what more can I do?_

 _Here in the end it's just me and you_

Hermione stood with Hecate, uncertain. What was she supposed to do? This went against all her morals. She should never have killed. But still… the lure of the darkness was hard to resist.

But guys like you are always just fools

Come at me, try to kill me with your fancy tools

Let's go, now the room gets chiller

Let's go, just another killer

Hecate laughed, the room darkening. She reached out with her magic, sensing the fear, anger, and hatred from the redhead, and the quiver of uncertainity from Hermione. She dismissed the brief thought of punishing the girl. After all, there was no need when it was only a little bit, and Hermione had served her well.

 _Go ahead and just hit me since you're able,_

 _We know my determination is unstable_

 _I'm not even mad because I keep on dying_

 _But I don't even know why I'm trying_

Hermione pointed her wand unwaveringly at the enemy. Beside her she felt a surge of darkness and knew that Hecate was using magic.

She didn't understand why no one seemed to feel the darkness, the silky-soft inky dark that she felt and followed.

She knew she was unstable. That was the word the doctor had used telling her parents after she hit a teacher.

But she didn't care.

 **You're not gonna win, we'll be here together**

 **Fighting in this judgement hall forever**

 **I know you just reset each time I beat ya'**

 **But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'**

Ron raised his wand and cast the first spell. The smaller girl created a shield.

He cast spell after spell but the girl blocked them all while Hecate stood there smiling, her viper-green eyes glimmering with twisted amusement.

 _Right now I'm made_

I am made

 **I know you're made**

 _ **Of**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **LOVE**_

The battle began to reach its peak.

"This is where it stops, this is where it ends"

You keep telling me those words and hope that I would understand.

Hecate hated all the people who told her she couldn't do this forever. Hated them.

Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley.

Molly Weasley.

All the other bloody Weasleys.

 **But no matter how I stall you**

 **You don't give up your attack**

 **Do you just like the feeling**

 **Of your sins CRAWLING on you back?**

Ron deflected another spell, scowling with effort.

He wouldn't be just another victim.

He wanted to kill them.

Go ahead kill me again I see you're able

But inside you know the end can't be evaded

You think I might decide to stop if you stay patient

But I am getting you with my DETERMINATION

Hecate lifted her wand, smirking, and cast her first spell in this particular battle.

Ron froze as the spell sped towards him, then dodged.

 _The flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell_

 _It's a beautiful day to be burning in hell_

 _You gave me advice, I chose Genocide_

 _But I know how to make it right_

Hermione cast another spell, following orders.

Maybe this wasn't right.

She tried to dismiss that feeling.

She'd made her choice already.

 _Right now I'm made_

I'm entirely made

 **I know you're made**

 _ **Of**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _But I'll give up for you_

I am stronger than you

 **I am stronger than you**

A single spell soaring under Ron's defenses.

 _LOVE_

 _LOVE_

 _LOVE_

 _But I'll give up for you_

I am stronger than you

 _LOVE_

 _LOVE_

 _LOVE_

 _But I'll give up for you_

 _LOVE_

 _LOVE_

LOVE

Hecate and Hermione stood over Ron's body. Silent.


End file.
